Eclipse
by patipati22
Summary: Ron is turned to a cat. and only one person can turn him back. someone wants to stop them. why?
1. Confessions ok, kina used a lot, but hey...

HI peeps! *^^*! This story is called Eclipse. Its Hermione/Ron romance, Ron gets turned into a cat and only his true loves kiss can get him human permanently again. But someone is trying to stop them. Why? Because of a force stronger then love and worse then hatred.  
  
"You never understand, Ron!" Hermione screamed, tears streaming down her face. She had had enough, so she ran up to her dormitory.  
  
Harry looked at Ron, other then each other, the common room was empty. " C'mon Ron, lets go to bed." He told him. Ron followed the 16-year-old up the stairs, not having the ability to speak until they reached the landing.  
  
"I never made her cry before." He said in a mousy, squeaky voice. Hermione had heard them from behind the door. Caught by surprise, she pressed her ear against the door to listen.  
  
"Ron, why do you fight with 'Mione, Ron?" Harry said stopping, "When you feel so horrible afterward?" Ron chuckled once in spite of himself.  
  
"Cause she's so cute when she's angry! I love it the way she wrinkles her nose, the way she narrows her eyes, the way her hair gets in her face and she doesn't notice." Harry was pretty sure Ron's list was endless.  
  
"Ron, I know you have been in love with 'Mione for 2 ½ years, so why don't you just tell her?" Harry said, swiping off Ron's glazed look. Hermione almost fainted.  
  
'Ron, likes me!' she thought, 'ME! Of all people! What a perfect week- before-Christmas break present! I better apologize to Ron.' So Hermione tiptoed to the other end of the room and started walking loudly back. 'That way, they wont know I was eavesdropping'. Both boys piped down at the sound of Hermione's footsteps.  
  
"Listen, Ron, I'm sorry--" Hermione began, hoping he would tell her that he liked her. But Ron cut her off.  
  
"No 'Mione, it was my fault, really. I didn't mean to hurt you." Ron said. Hermione didn't give up.  
  
"Why do you fight with me then? You DO know it hurts my feelings, right?" Ron seemed to be embarrassed at her reply.  
  
"Well, ahh, you see." he turned around to Harry, silently pleading advice. Harry only nodded silently. Ron faced Hermione again, "I -I-I-I think you look p-p-pret-t-y when you are mad." It seemed to take a lot of energy to say that. Hermione smiled, her plan was working.  
  
"OOOOOOOh that's all!" Hermione sounded almost relived, "well, I shouldn't-- " but yet again Ron cut her off.  
  
"NO!" Ron blurted out before he could stop himself, 'great, now I did it. I'll have to tell her everything!'  
  
"I-I-I-I-I-I-I l-l-like you 'Mione." Ron started  
  
'Finally' Hermione thought.  
  
"And I fight with you because I think you are pretty when you are frustrated."  
  
Nobody noticed Harry leave the room. 'They should be alone.'  
  
". And that's the whole story. I am head-over-heels in love with you! Ok!" he was just about to storm off to his dorm when Hermione ran up to him and hugged him.  
  
"Oh, I am glad you do." she said, "because so do I!" she didn't let go. She was sure Ron would faint if she did. "C'mon, lets go tell Harry." She told him.  
  
"He left?" Ron said stupidly. Hermione couldn't help but giggle.  
  
"Yes, silly, no hurry up lets go!" and she pulled him down the dormitory stairs.  
  
Did ya like it? I hope you did. Review!!!! Next chapter up very soon! (I hope). It is much more exiting in the next chapter or two! Flames accepted!  
  
Any good stories lately? If so tell me! *^^*! Bye! 


	2. The Slitherin dormitory

Hello world!!! Ok, maybe just hello fanfictioners. Hello fanfictioners!!! This is chapter two of "Eclipse". Of course you already know that. So, read review and enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer : I own only the plot and my characters (if I have made any) Summery: Ron is turned into a cat, only one person can turn him back. But someone else is trying to stop them. why? Because of a force stronger than love and worse than hatred. Comments:thank you Stephen King and a fanfiction author whose name I will not mention because he/she might not want me to.  
  
"he left?" Ron said stupidly. Hermione couldn't help but giggle.  
  
"yes, silly, now 'comon. And she pushed him down the dormitory stairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Much later in the Slitherin Common room  
  
"Hey, Pansy, 'come here for a sec." Draco was sitting in the corner alone, thinking. Draco's girlfriend, pansy, rushed over.  
  
"ya, Draco?" she sat down in the chair next to him, "what do you want?"  
  
He froze. How could he put this? "well," he started, "I think we should break up." He blurted out. Pansy looked terrorized.  
  
"how, w-w-why?" tears were welling up in her eyes. Draco watched the first one roll down her cheek and fall to the floor. She ran up the stairs to her dormitory.  
  
'Well, that's over with.' Draco thought, 'but why does it feel so wrong to break up with her?' he bagan thinking again. "hey, Vince (Vincent Crabbe)! Greg (Gregory goyle)! I need to talk to you!"  
  
The 2 boys got up from the chess game -- which Goyle was still decideing on what his first move should be-- to get to Draco. Two girls nearby quikly took their seats by the untouched chessboard.  
  
"What's up Draco?" Crabbe said sitting down by Goyle.  
  
"I've got to tell you a secret that goes along with a plan I am thinking of." He told them, quietly and calmly, leaning forward.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle, imitating Draco in every way possible, also leaned forward. "Tell us, we can keep a secret." "Yeah, Draco, we won't blab if you tell us not to."  
  
Draco took a deep breath. "Okay, but, you have got to promise NEVER to tell anyone, unless I allow you to." His voice was barely audible now.  
  
"We promise." "Yeah, we'll swear it." They said, almost exasperated. They were so exited about getting in on a secret, they could hardly stand it.  
  
"Are you sur--"  
  
"Yes Draco!!!!!! Now tell us!" they whispered in unison.  
  
"Okay, okay." He said, "now," he glanced around to make sure no one was watching them or listening in on them. "The thing is, well, how can I put this? Ah ha! Yes, you see -"  
  
But Draco's words were cut short by the 6th year prefect, Andrew Prinicte. "To bed, all of you!" he screamed. Andrew was OBSESSED with being a prefect, and her was dead serious about wanting to be head boy. If he looked into the mirror of Erised (funny how, desire is Erised backwards, and that the movie-in Spanish- instead of saying Erised with a Spanish accent, it says Oesed -yes I speak Spanish and English- which is deseo backwards, and deseo means wish, or desire. {Sorry, I just had to say that. I've memorized the movie in both languages too. ¬¬;;; Yes, I'm fine. So I'm a Harry Potter freak, but that's fine.) Andrew was sure to see himself as head boy, breaking the chain of head boys/girls that were only Gryffindor's and Ravenclaw's for the past like 20 or so years. "If anyone speaks," he continued, "I will personally take points from Slitherin! Now, to bed, lights out in one minute!"  
  
Everyone was so shocked at the prospect of having a Slitherin take points from another Slitherin, they did what they were told.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle gave pleading looks to Draco. But all he did was shake his head and put a finger to his lips.  
  
Like it? Well, sorry for the slowness of the story, but believe me, it will get interesting. And sorry for the slowness of the uploading. I've been busy. actually, I've been grounded (¬¬;;; yeah, please don't ask. Ok, ok I know you will ask. I. I. I went on FF.net when I wasn't supposed to, all right!!!) So these next chapters are going to be slow. Thanks! 


End file.
